Text Me, Iron Man: Armored Adventures Version(edited)
by Slobberyblobber
Summary: Um...edited version? XD, yeah, for those of you that didn't see the previous version, this is basically Tony, Rhodey, and Pepper texting each other throughout the show...Oh yeah, and an OC named Cindy. Rated T for language.


(Tony and Rhodey's chatroom)

Tony: "Pepper Potts" is meant for nothing but getting on my nerves….just like Happy…

Rhodey: That's just another way of saying you like her, lovebird… ;)

Tony: RHODEY, OF COURSE I DON'T LIKE HER! D:

(Pepper and Cindy's chatroom)

Pepper: .GOSH. THE Tony Stark is at OUR school! Eeeek! Oh god, oh god…He's like, totally famous! Seriously, the son of a revolutionary billionaire who's world-famous?! That's just not possible…Hey Cindy, do you think he has a girlfriend?

Cindy: Oh my gosh, don't lie to me Pepper…..

Pepper: I'm not lying! You could come to tour Tomorrow Academy yourself and see! I'll send you pictures!

_File sent._

Cindy: Ok, maybe you're right…Anyways, he's soooo dreamy. I hope he doesn't have a girlfriend, I WANT TO CLAIMETH HIM. XD, naah, jk, I think you would be really cute with him, Pepper!

Pepper: Tch, what goes on inside your little blonde head Cindy?

Cindy: Truth. *smirks*

Pepper: Ugh…

(Facebook post)

Tony: Hey my Facebook friends, I've just been kidnapped by the Maggia…Yeah, I know, crazy. I hope they don't kill us… Even if they do, I have to admit, being with Pepper of all people before I die has its quirks.

(Pepper and Cindy's chatroom)

Pepper: Oh, Tony's much more than meets the eye, Cindy…He may be freaking rich and popular beyond all measures, but he's also adorable and…kinda sweet. Seriously, he let me hug him! Eeeee! I really hope he DOESN'T have a girlfriend! I totally have a crush on him…Cindy, I swear, if you tell anybody, I will KILL YOU! :(. Anyways, can you PLEASE call the police? Before these idiots kill us? Thank you. TTYL!

Cindy: Oh god…oh god…I'm trembling and sweating in rl for you. I think I just sent out a billion prayers to God for you….Seriously, I hope with all my heart that you'll be safe in the end. Don't worry, I called the police, they're looking for you RIGHT NOW…I love you girlfriend! See you soon! :D

(Real life)

I searched the ginormous crowd for a very, very short girl, a midget even. Her name was Cindy.

Pushing my way through a cluster of people, I found her, waddling around and scanning the crowds, to find me.

"Cindy!" I shrieked, dashing over to her and sweeping her up into my arms.

"Pepper! Pepper, oh god, I was so worried about you…" Cindy squeaked, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I know...I'm ok…"

Cindy stopped crying as SOON as those words left my mouth, and the worried expression on her face turned into the expression of a smartass.

"You're better than ok…I saw you with your arm around that Stark boy; you were acting like he was your boyfriend." Cindy laughed, dropping out of my arms.

My cheeks burned into a bright shade of red. I was enraged, horribly embarrassed, and kind of wistful. Did it really appear that way? Tony was too perfect for a silly little girl like me, and I didn't want the paparazzi following me everywhere for that one, innocent little move.

What have I done?

(Tony and Rhodey's chatroom)

Tony: Pepper is kinda cute…I feel the need to kind of protect her…Her hugging me after I got "rescued" pretty much made my day…Ugh, why did I say that…

Rhodey: OOOOOH, YOU LOVE HER, YOU LOOOVE HER. :D

Tony: RHODEY, SHUT THE HELL UP!

Rhodey: I'm definitely posting this on my Facebook, man…

Tony: NOOOO, DON'T EVEN…

Rhodey: Posted.

Tony: DAMN YOU! :(

Rhodey: I kind of…exaggerated it. :P

Tony: Jerk. :)

(Pepper and Cindy's chatroom)

Pepper: I'm so glad Tony's safe! I was honestly starting to worry about him….but worrying is so stressful, I hate stress, don't you hate stress? Stress sucks…You know what else sucks? (This message has gone over your word limit.)

Pepper: DAAAAAAD! :(

Cindy: THANK YOU, VIRGIL!

Pepper: Traitors. :P

(Tony and Rhodey's chatroom)

Tony: Can we stop talking about Pepper? Blizzard's much more interesting…

Rhodey: Ew.

Tony: UGH, NOT LIKE THAT…

Rhodey: OOH, POSTING THIS TOO….

Tony: AAAGH, I HATE YOU! :(

. (not a real link)

Tony: Anthony Edward Stark is…gay? You know, I'm THIS close to deleting you from my friends list.

Rhodey: Dude, me and Pepper are the only people on your friends list…

Tony: You stink. DX

(Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey's chatroom)

Pepper: Tony? Tony are you there? LISTEN TO ME, PLEASE! Something's wrong, my dad was acting weird last night…He promised he'd come back late, but he hasn't been back for TWO DAYS. Oh, I'm so stressed out… :(. Btw, if you choose to continue to be an ignorant idiot and not respond, I'll tell everyone you sleep with a digital teddy bear named Mr. Cuddles. You know what's at stake.

Tony: Well…late text, after that whole Whiplash fiasco. I really hope you're okay, Pepper, I was super worried about you…You have a nose for trouble, Miss Potts. ;). By the way, did you tell anybody about Mr. Cuddles? I mean, um…not like Mr. Cuddles actually exists.

Pepper: No, I didn't have the heart. You saved me, so that makes up for you being so stupid. ;). You know…we could go to Happy's party like I wanted. It could be fun! You seriously need to take a break…I know very little about your life, and I can already tell that it's stressful. I'm really sorry about your mom, Tony, and your dad. Don't worry, Rhodey, and now me, of course…duh! :D, we're here for ya. Be there?

Tony: I'll be there. ;)

Rhodey: Sorry, did I waltz in on you lovebirds preening each other?

Tony: GET LOST RHODEY!

Pepper: SERIOUSLY?! :(

(Real life)

Why do I feel so light-hearted when he texts me? Why does everything he says about me, practically send me to Heaven? I guess I really do have a crush on him…I also really want to crush that girl, Whitney. She's always hanging around Tony. That ignorant bitch….Can't she see that Tony's taken?

(Pepper, Tony, and Rhodey's chatroom)

Pepper: Aagh that was stressful…Ivan was starting to get creepy. Anyways, I'm so glad that I could get him back to his family! I'm sure with time…he'll learn to love again. His backstory was really a downer, his family must've been worried like hell about him… Glad I could reunite them all, I feel like I've made a big difference in life. All this, from hanging out with you and Rhodey. YAY TEAM IRON MAN! :D

Tony: PEPPER! Oday otnay entionmay roniay anmay!(Translation: Do not mention iron man!) :(

Pepper: Lolwut?

Tony: Never mind…Anyways, I'm off to bed soon, but I have one last thing to say.

Pepper: Yeah?

Tony: You're the best ally a superhero could ever have. ;)

Pepper: Aw, you really mean that? :)

_Tonystarkisthesexiest has logged off._

Pepper: *sigh*

Pepper: Hey, you wanna come over to my place to study Hamlet?

Tony: Ugh, I'm just…I'm just sick of this, I can't take it anymore. All the stress, all the pain, always risking your guys' lives…I have to go live on my own, and I have to drop out of school.

Pepper: ARE YOU INSANE?! NO, ANTHONY EDWARD STARK, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT! :(

_Tonystarkisthesexiest has logged off._

Pepper: UGGGGGGH! DX

Rhodey: Hi Pepper, I haven't seen Tony in a while…

Pepper: Then get off your lazy ass and go find him! :(

Rhodey: Pepper…easy…he'll come back, everything's going to be okay. :)

Pepper: I just…Tony is just, one of the best friends I could ever have…And I already lost my mom… ;(

Rhodey: Pepper, it's alright, everything always works out…Wanna come to my place? :)

Pepper: Yeah, sure. ;(

(To be continued… XD)


End file.
